


Who's as cute and looks like me?

by arnoldmcguire335



Series: My Little CimPony -Sisterhood is Magic and all that jazz- [2]
Category: Cimorelli (Band), Disney RPF, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Dani really has to deal with 2 characters (and one boy) who's as cute and like her. Hilarity ensues. Based on a "lookalike cuteness" idea I had in mind for a long time ever since the debut of Star VS The Forces of Evil... and a fan-thought CM (commercial) involving all 4 of them.





	

Dani was wondering what was the deal with some odd characters that were in her family's Nashville home. It doesn't help that they just came out of nowhere, and was just looking at these two bicker on who's "like her".

"I'm as cute as she is!"

"No I am!"

Dani didn't know how she'll have to explain this to her parents and her sister, as well as her brothers, on how did they come out and begin an argument about who's as cute and just like her in many ways. Which is odd, despite both of them not even based on her but scream "Totally Dani!" for some reason.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, Star Butterfly, I know you guys are trying to find out which one of you look like me and as cute as me, but did you guy really have to settle this in my family's house? Isn't that sort of trespassing?"

Pinkie then blurted out, "Yeah I know, but I'm just trying to make sure I'm the  _Dani-est_ of your approval. I mean look at me, I'm really as cute as you, right? right?"

Star then retorted, "No, that would be me! I'm more cute! I'm 'totally Dani' and I even became a fan of their songs! I squee even better than you Pinkie!"

"Nuh-uh, I do! At least my friends have the same analogue as the other sisters of Dani! I mean,"

Pinkie then pulls out a chart out of nowhere showing each sister and the respective pony that it's like in both pictures and words. "See? I mean, Christina is like Twilight Sparkle, the one who leads each group, Katherine is like Rainbow Dash, both loving written work, with the former doing poetry and the latter enjoying to read the Daring Do books, Lisa is like Rarity, both fashion savvy yet sometimes too much funny in some ways, Amy is like Applejack, both being country girls at heart, Lauren is like Fluttershy, both being shy girls yet are cute in many ways, and Dani is like me, both energetic, fun and adorable! See? You can't beat that since it's just one of you and not a lot!"

"How in the earth did you manage to pull off such a move? You're not even a unicorn or an alicorn! Only unicorns and alicorns can do magic, yet you just bring it up in one swoop without even knowing where it came from! How'd you did that?!"

"Just a hunch! Also because it's something I call 'Pinkie Logic'- I can make things happen and I don't even have magic!"

Dani then said, "Yeah I still don't get it, on how do you even pull this off without magic. Do you mostly break the fourth wall most of the time where you are?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So yeah, POINT- PINKIE!"

Star then fired back, "No big deal! I can do better and upstage you!"

"You can't even give her a pretty party!"

"I can do magic better than you!"

"I'm as Dani as she is!"

"NO, I am! I can do better!"

"I am!"

"No I am!"

And the bickering continued and Dani just sighed and said, "Maybe this is what I get for having characters who are as cute like me. I think I should lay off the soda."

"Yeah, but I looks like the distaff counterpart to you!"

Dani then shouted in surprise that there was another one in the place.

"Cameron Boyce?! What are you doing in my house and how did you get in?!"

"I came to visit you! I decided to see how you're doing. Also there was some shouting arguments so I decided to rush in to see if you're OK."

"You know that's trespassing right?"

"Not if you're in trouble right now and someone should save you in an emergency."

"Still, that was bad. But you do look like me, but with many freckles."

"Why thank you! We could be twins!"

"Maybe. You're seventeen."

"Oh."

They were still watching the argument happen with too much slapstick with Pinkie and Star throwing too much playful potshots at each other, leaving Dani and Cameron a bit dumbfounded at how ridiculous the thing has gotten. Before the conflict finally got heated up, Dani then shouted "NO VIOLENCE OR THROWING OF STUFF IN THE HOUSE! I just got this one cleaned up all by myself because my family is not around and if you guys even attempt to do one measly damage or mess in this place I will not take it lightly and send you guys out the door, where you two can do a ruckus and get in so much trouble that I'll be blamed for it and get in hot water. Now stop this before it gets worse!"

Star then said, "I'd take my chances!" Then she was about to do a magic spell (And knowing sometimes Star can mess up her spells at one point), and Pinkie decided to charge up her party cannon to go against Star's planned magic, Dani said to Cameron, "You ready for this?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Before they do anything of a really earth-shattering nature, we drag these two out of the house."

"Then what?"

"Just follow my lead."

Star then shouted, "MEGA NARWHAL BLAAAA-" only to be cut off by Cameron grabbing her by the ear and Dani doing the same to Pinkie before she can even fire the party cannon at Star. Both Pinkie and Star are heard going "ow, ow, ow" as they are dragged off towards the street outside of the Cimorelli home.

Once they are finally out, Star asks "Why did you do that for?"

To which Dani Replied, "Because I would rather have you guys get out than get in so much trouble by my family."

Pinkie then said, "Party pooper!"

Cameron then replied, "Yeah we have to."

Dani then noticed there was a dimension crack. Dani then thought of a great idea and said, "In this case, you guys should continue the argument SOMEWHERE ELSE!" While pushing Pinkie and Star to the said crack, where they vanish. Before they disappear, Dani said, "Goodbye, and in the future please don't break the fourth wall!"

After 2 seconds Pinkie popped out with only her head and said, "So does this mean I'm like you Dani?"

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

Pinkie then disappeared along with the dimensional crack. She then turned to Cameron and said, "And as for you... go home."

"But I paid for the trip to visit you!"

"OK fine, you can stay, but next time, please let me know before you visit!"

A few minutes later Amy showed up with the rest of the family and she said, "Hey Dani. How's things?" To which Dani replied "You have no idea. Long story." Christina then noticed Star's wand and Pinkie's party cannon and said, "Um Dani, just to ask- where did you get these things and why is Cameron Boyce in our house for some reason?" A pause occurred and everything was silent, as if they were waiting for Dani to give a honest answer.

"Nothing you can prove..."

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it- the whole story of what would happen if these got together. Some references in the last few lines:  
> "Goodbye, and in the future please don't break the fourth wall!"- Inspired by the line said by Ally in the Austin and Ally episode "Rockers and Writers" (the 1st episode of the show): "Goodbye and in the future please obey signs!"  
> "Nothing you can prove..." -Said by Freddie Benson in the iCarly episode "iSpy a Mean Teacher"
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
